Episode Ideas
This is where you can post your own Matt Hatter Chronicles episode ideas. So post any of your own ideas and have fun.- MaeManuel1 The Ultimate Super Hero Captain Lightning who is now free from his cell is still struggling from choosing between joining Matt Hatter's team or staying loyal to Lord Tenoroc's army. But when Tenoroc tells Prowler to bring him back, Matt and his friends come to the rescue and try to book her. Captain Lightning decides to help, but which side will he choose? Twisted Fairy Tales Tenoroc releases Fury Tale in the Enchanted Forest, a twisted fairy tale character that traps her victims in her storybook. She first traps Roxie in Cinderella, then traps Gomez is Aladdin, and Matt in Jack and the Beanstalk. The only way to defeat Fury Tale is to follow the stories and live happily ever after. But will Matt and his friends have their happy endings to escape or will they live unhappily ever after? Heads-You Lose! Tenoroc releases the Queen of Hearts in Carnival City to summon her army of Card Men and turn the city into a Queensland! If Matt, Captain Lightning, Roxie, and Gomez don't stop her soon, it's off with their heads! Then the On A Sour Note Tenoroc releases DisHarmony in Carnival City to spread her bad singing and make all the Street Kids deaf! Now it's up to Matt and his friends to fight music with music by forming their own band! Hatter On Ice Christmas is finally here but Matt Hatter's plans for the holidays change when Lord Tenoroc releases The Ice King to turn The Sea of Sands into a not so wonderful winter wonderland and freeze the water into ice. Now Matt, Captain Lightning, Roxie, and Gomez must sled, skate, and snowboard their way to his ice castle and end this winter. Cursed Hearts It's Valentine's Day and Matt decides to buy a box of chocolates for Roxie this year. Meanwhile, Tenoroc decided to end the love in the Region of Ruins by summoning Ares, the god of hatred and war to make the Harmonians cruel and hateful. Does Matt have enough love to defeat Ares and confess his feelings for Roxie? A Shocking Surprise! Captain Lightning's battery almost runs out of energy after helping Matt and his friends book another villain in the Region of Ruins, but they manage to bring him back to Carnival City. Meanwhile, Lord Tenoroc releases Frankenstein to steal the blue lightning from the storms of Carnival City so Captain Lightning would become weak! Can Matt save him and the blue lightning in time and book Frankenstein's monster before it's too late? Bright but Dim Lord Tenoroc summons Dim Grey to take the colors out of the Enchanted Forest and turn everything and everyone dark and gray. Now the only way for Matt to bring the colors back is to get the color tank from Dim's back and crack it open. But how will he get it without getting his colors drained out? Villain Volleyball The Triple Sphere has grown more stronger and this time, Lord Tenoroc releases Flint Phoenix, Doc Fossil, Merlin, and Arcana in the Sea of Sands to challenge Matt and his friends to a game of volleyball. If they lose, victory goes to them! Category:Episodes